The Power of Song
by Fabinaisawesome
Summary: Nina AND Fabian have broken up and went their separate ways. Now they our both famous. Do they get back together. Do their songs have an unerlying message
1. Chapter 1

_**I DONT OWN **__**HOUSE OF ANUBIS or Our Song by Taylor Swift and Just The Way You Our by Bruno Mars**_

Fabian's POV

My new album had just gone triple platinum. WOW! This would usauly make me so happy ,but this is the annerverisary of the worst day of my life.

_FLASHBACK..._

"Fabes I don't think this is working out I am so sorry," Nina said as if she was tring to hold back tears.

"Neens I love you so if you wish I will leave ,but remember if you want me back I will always be waiting for you." Those were the hardest words for me too say.

_FLASHBACK END..._

That's when I heard Nina's number 1 song _Our Song. _I could't help but think that was all about me. Fabian get a hold of yourself you have Joy now.

Nina's POV

My song _Our Song_ had just topped Fabian's song _Just the Way You Are. _I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as i heard the rumors about how his song was about his fiance Joy Mercer. I that was when I got an idea. I want Fabian back so how about I get him back...

**A/N Sorry it was short and I just wanted to tell those who read Too Many Problems I will get back tpo writing it I just got this idea when I was outside practicing baskeball. Review and tell me if you want me to continue.**

**~Lexy~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED HERE**_

Fabian's POV

I really don't love Joy ,but she is my only distraction from Nina. This makes me feel guilty but if I dump her all I will ever think about is her. If only Nina knew that my song _Just the Way You Are _was all about her. Maybe I could talk her into doing a concert with me. OMG I just thought of a new song…..

Nina's POV

" And wrote down our song" I was just finishing my song when I gat a call from Fabian. Scared I picked up the phone. " Hello Fabian."

" Hey Neens I just wrote a song and was wondering if you would do a duet with me."

" Sure I'll be right there." I hung up and hurried over there. Once I sat down he immediately started strumming and handed me a paper

(** Nina=bold ****Fabian = underlined **_**both=italic)**_

We were sitting up there on your momma's roof talking bout everything under the blue with smell of honeysuckle and your perfume all I could think about was what was my next move you were shy so was I and maybe that's why it was so hard to believe when you smiled and said to me.

**Are you gonna kiss me or not are we gonna do this or not.**

After I said that we were leaning in when the devil bust in. " Nina Martin I should kill you for taking my fiancé," an unhappy Joy Mercer said.

" Fabes I thought that that was just a rumor."

" It isn't Neens," Fabian then turned to Joy, "You know I am just your boy friend and right now I honestly don't want to that because I know you made the rumors about us being engaged." Fabian yelled. Did he just break up with her?

Joy suddenly lunged at me. " How dare you take my boyfriend away. I am about to murder you." I was suddenly pinned on the ground with Joy putting me into a choke hold. Fabian then pulled Joy off of me and then grabbed Joy's wrists " Call the police Nina." I then called. After the police's questioning I went home. Could Fabian still care for me like I care about him ?Fabian's POV

I love her so much. How could she not see how obvious it was? Maybe I could serenade her in the moonlight , it might be a bit cliché but girls really like that. I really need to get on that song….

Nina's POV

Maybe I should write Fabian a song about what happened last December.

_I am so glad you made time to see me . How's life tell me how's your family. I haven't seen you in awhile_

_Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your head._

RIIIIIIIIIING! My telephone rang and you will never who it was…..

**A/N Sorry the end was rushed I was heading to St. Louis for my sis's cheer comp. So that was my story is a little late. Also I thought this would be a good place to stop.**

**~Lexy~ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED HERE**_

Fabian's POV

After Nina left I was pacing around the room. What kind of song should I write her. I could sing a song to her about what I would do for her. That's it!

_It's like a storm that cuts a path it breaks you will it feels like that you think your lost but you not lost on you own your not alone I will stand by you I will help you through when you've done all you can do and you can't cope…_

Yes now to call Nina.

Nina's POV

I was busy with my song for Fabian so I let the answering machine get it. " Hey it's Jake and haven't heard from you in 2 days please call." Oh crap…

Jake's POV

Oh God hope she answers soon I am really starting to get worried. I really hope she hasn't found out my secret…

Joy's POV

Jake's plan better work or I swear I will end up working with Rufus to get Nina. Everyone knows that he still wants the elixer…

**A/N Sorry it was short I am experiencing some writer's block. Please review and give some input. Thx for reading**

**~Lexy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED HERE**

Nina's POV

RIING RING RIING! My phone went off ,this time I went and checked it. "Hello," I said picking it up

" Nina please come over here please " a frantic Fabian exclaimed.

" Yes but I get to sing you a song."

Fabian's POV

I was getting set up when I heard a knock .' Thank god you're here Neens."

" Since when do you call me Neens."

Nina's POV

" Okay I go first."

When I finished Fabian just sat there gaping. " Wow Neens that was great what is it called.

"Back to December . It is about our relationship."

Fabian's POV

" Okay my turn ." After I was done her expression probably looked just like mine had. "That was amazing Fabe. What is it called?"

" Wont Let Go it is about what I would do for you." With that we leaned forward. That's when I noticed Amber was here and so was Joy ,but I didn't care.

Nina's lips were all over mine. I was so glad when she kissed me, I finally felt whole. I slid my tongue against her lips and she let me in with a groan. Our tongues were wrestling and I knew this was true love. " You boyfriend stealer ," Joy yelled as Amber screamed "FINALY". Nina and I still didn't breakaway it felt like forever until all of the sudden Nina's lips left mine and were replaced by rougher and harsher lips. "Joy get off me!" yelled. Joy then turned and charged after Nina.

Nina's POV

I was kissing Fabian and then all of the sudden my lips were ripped away from his and Joy was kissing him. I was about to get jealous then he yelled "Joy get off me." Joy charged at me throwing me to the ground. She kicked me in the face and I punched her in the nose. Fabian tried to break us up but all he did was get a handful of his hair pulled out and bitten in the arm. "OW," Fabian said. Then Joy kicked me in the stomach forcing me to double over in pain. Then Patricia walks in. God how did they all get in here. Then she says "Joy , UH OH

Nina what did you do." I guess that comment made Fabian ticked because he ripped me out of Joy's reach. Thank God. Then he yelled at Patricia "You no what it's not Nina's fault it's that witch over theres fault," Fabian pointed at Joy that was now by Patricia, "and Joy by the way you were wrong Nina wasn't the replacement you were. When I dated you it was all just a distraction from Nina. Joy then turned and left the room crying.

.

"Soooo are we you know …"

" Of course Neens we are and with that I gae her a peck on the lips.

_**A/N SORRY it took so long it was my laptop being screwy. Review and tell me if it was rushed. Thx for reading**_

**~Lexy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY I haven't updated but I have a busy summer and school year. Let's just say basketball is a year round sport. I will try to continue but I also have writers block PLEASE help by sending in an idea or a pargragh**

**Thx,**

**Lexi**


End file.
